


Dark Things

by InvalidTag



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidTag/pseuds/InvalidTag
Summary: When you finally open your eyes and you don't like what you see.





	Dark Things

**Author's Note:**

> You are advised to read Pack Street: DOGWHISTLE before this work.

       

        The pencil clacked against the cheap kitchen counter.

        Remmy looked over his work, almost proud of himself. It was honest, after all, and that's what mattered.

        He walked to his bedroom, taking slow, deep breaths. A quick look at the front door left it unlocked.

        He stepped on the chair, pulling the noose down around his wool and wrapping it around his neck. He had been meaning to shear it.

        The rope pulled tight, he let his arms fall to his sides, bouncing off of his woolly sides. Nothing left to do, nothing left to think about, he was calm.

        At last.

        He kicked the chair.

 

* * *

 

 

        Charlie was surprised when Remmy's door opened in front of her. She hadn't even need to pick the lock and it yielded, creaking open.

        Stepping into the apartment, Charlie nearly shivered. Eerie silence rang in her ears, completely void of the usual bustle of the ram thumping around.

        "Cormo?" She called into the silence.

        Her eyes fell on the sole thing on the kitchen counter. The air felt stale as she walked towards the note, and the moment she picked it up to read it, the knot in her stomach tightened. The words and phrases on the paper just didn't make sense to her, despite them being clearly legible.

        Rising panic forced her eyes from the note. Looking around, heart beating louder and louder, her gaze fell on the bedroom door, wide open.

        A sheep hanging from the ceiling.

        Charlie screamed louder than she had in her entire life. She was certain.

        **_"REMMY!!"_** She shouted, running towards the body.

        Her eyes wide open, she looked again and again at the body, refusing to believe the sight in front of her.

        Without thinking, she ran back to the front door.

        _**"SOMEONE CALL 911!!"**_

        Charlie heard mammals talking back to her from downstairs, but she couldn't focus on who the voices were. She shouted again, her voice cracking with desperation, then turned to face the body again.

        It felt harder to rest her eyes on now. Everything in the room was pushed away, forcing her to look at the corpse of one of her closest friends. 

        He was impossible to get near, yet she couldn't leave. He was impossible to look at, yet she couldn't stop trying to look at him.

        Her mind raced with thought after thought, reason after reason, excuse after pathetic excuse. Her heart sunk, her eyes clouded with tears and he very soul felt as if it was shriveling up. Running her paws through her head fur, her body froze in fear, unable to escape the chasm of death in front of her. 

        Charlie didn't hear the heavy pawsteps approaching. The voices pulled her back to familiarity, to reality, but she could feel Remmy himself choking away all light and sanity from her mind.

        "Charlie what's going o... _holy fuck."_ Al stepped in the room, immediately rushing to the body. She barely noticed him, but a still awake part of her thanked him for his presence.

        "Oi, Al, what's goin' on in there?" Wolter shouted from the hallway.

        _**"Wolter, call 911. Now!"**_ Al barked, sweat starting to drip from is fur, his eyes wide open in shock. He snapped the rope with a claw, clutching the body as it fell to the floor with a sickeningly familiar _thud_.

        Charlie heard Wolter on his phone, arguing with someone else as he struggled to find an operator. Why hadn't something been done by now? She begged for mercy, for an end to this emotional torture, for some angel to withdraw her from this Earthly form of Hell.

        She took deep breaths, trying and failing to calm herself. The more she tried to compose herself, the more she thought of Remmy. He possessed her thoughts, turning every memory she had of their time together to a stomach-churning guilt trip. 

        Al was here now, she could leave, right? She had to. Charlie knew that a panic attack would throttle her body if she stayed, she was sure of it. But was she really willing to leave? 

        Charlie couldn't know. She was utterly clueless, and her instincts acted before before she could put rational thought behind them. 

        Every step out of Remmy's flat felt sacrilegious, disrespecting someone who she thought she understood but really didn't know.  The mumbled curses coming from Al got quieter and quieter, and before she could really comprehend it she had rid the flat of her presence.

        As she walked past, clutching her sides in shock, she told Wolter and Anneke about Remmy. Their annoyed expressions dropped instantly, and into the apartment they ran. 

        Charlie fell to the wall besides Remmy's door and slid to the floor. Her body felt as if it were in pain, as did her mind state. There was no way to look at his positively. No rational thought to apply to her loosening control over her breathing and the tears leaking past her tightly clenched eyelids. 

        So she gave up trying.

        Even as the other pack members arrived, even as the paramedics me to take him away, even as the police forced her to move, Charlie cried uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

 

         _To my former pack,_

 

_Some of you must think I'm pathetic. Some of you might be angry, or sad, or confused._

 

_Try not to be. These are just my last thoughts. I won't tell you how to feel._

 

_That's just like me, huh? Never wanted anyone to be upset and always wanted everyone to like me._

 

_Brings me back to a few days ago when I was almost jumped by Don and his pack. Anneke and I had a conversation. I realize now I always wanted life to revolve around me. I wanted you guys to revolve around me, but I couldn't handle the thought of anything else. That's awful of me, and it disgusts me even now._

 

_Al you deserve to live a long life with Velvet. I hope you do that._

 

_Avo and Betty you both deserve to find happiness. I hope you do that._

 

_Charlie (who may be the one to see me next) you deserve to be seen as the beautiful vixen you are, not a swindling thief. I'd like to talk with you about it one day._

 

_Ozzy you love everyone and I want you to keep hat same love. Give it to those who need it rather than those who don't want it._

 

_Your singing always made me feel good._

 

_Wolt you deserve to live life how you want to, with who you want to. I hope you do that._

 

_Annie_

_You did not cause me to do this. Far from it. You opened up my eyes to what was truly underneath my wool. It's simply unfortunate that I don't like what I see. You're right. I can't handle someone not liking me. Even someone who I've known less than a year, like you._

_Isn't that awful?_

_It's childish and I can't live with myself knowing I'm like this. Knowing I've been like this all this time._

_I feel like the main character in someone else's life. I don't feel real._

 

_I'm not scared of what come next. I'm honestly curious. I've thought for my entire life, and look at the harm it's caused._

 

_I don't think I'm gonna think anymore. It's gotten kinda boring._

 

_Thanks. You guys made me happy. I love you all._

 

_~~See yo~~_

_whenever_

_The grazer, aka the woolly bully, aka the wannabite, aka Remmy Cormo_

 

_p.s. tell dora i missed her._

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to Ao3.  
> The first of many to come, very soon.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it, or just leave a kudos. 
> 
> Also, this fic may be a little...  
> ...morbid, for its readers, so I gladly give you some brevity:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56-drfTY8Yw


End file.
